


Wanting

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is determined to stay by the bar. Wood is determined to tell him a story.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Size Difference | Scat | **Dirty Talk** | Distant/Distracted Sex

Link was not going to follow Wood into the back this week. No. This week he was going to keep his ass parked by the bar. He was not going to bend to the dancer's will.  
  
He also began to wonder how long he could nurse a beer at the bar without a single person walking up to him.  
  
Half-way through his second drink, he began to get wary. No one had approached him, no one had even tried making idle chatter with him while getting drinks for tables full of men and women looking for a night of pleasures.  
  
Maybe they knew, maybe they could see that he wasn't here for any of that.  
  
Or maybe they could see how much he was lying to himself.  
  
The bespectacled man groaned, leaning into his hands to hide the shame burning on his face. Three times! Three times he had busted in his pants like a needy teen! And he was back for more? What was wrong with him?  
  
Absolutely nothing, unless jerking off to the sexy dancer was wrong. Which couldn't be. He was essentially paid to fulfill strangers needs to some degree. Paid to look absolutely delicious while whispering sinful words into people's ears.  
  
And maybe that was it, maybe it was just the words. Maybe anyone could do what Wood could.  
  
But no one looked like he did.  
  
And boy was Link not prepared for his outfit today.  
  
White shorts barely covered his ass and crotch, pale pink thigh high socks showing a delicious strip of thigh between the fabrics. Sweet little white boots with a short heel on them made the giant of the man even taller. But the shirt, the shirt was this shimmery pink  _ thing _ . Link couldn't even think of any words really. The breath punched out of his chest at this soft angelic look.  
  
Wood did not look like he belonged in this club, or even on the planet really. Link got the jolt of his life when one of those large hands in fingerless gloves gently ran down his arm. "Hey sugar," the blond purred.  
  
Link's heart was not in his chest where it was supposed to be. It was currently lodged somewhere in his esophagus, and it wasn't pumping blood to his brain, either. "Hi," he let out dumbly.  
  
"You been lonely sitting here by yourself?" That same hand ran up his arm and across his shoulder, making Link shudder under its weight.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He let the blond tug him by his wrist towards the curtained booths. There was no way he could resist at this point.  
  
So when he found himself sitting on the padded bench, with the dancer in his lap he could only smile and shake his head.  
  
"What's wrong hon, you feelin' under the weather?" Wood gently brushed fingers along Link's forehead and cheek.  
  
"No. Just told myself I wouldn't find myself here. But I seemed to have lied to myself," the bespectacled man sighed lightly.  
  
"You don't like spending time with me sug'?" the blond in his lap pouted.  
  
"On the contrary. I enjoy it too much," he wanted to reach out and wipe the pout from those bearded lips. Instead he dug his fingers into his palms. Just because he was allowed to touch last week doesn't mean he was allowed this week. In fact, he should have never been allowed to touch.  
  
"I enjoy it too sugar. When I saw you sitting there with all those ladies, I was worried you wouldn't be interested. Then I saw how you stared, those pretty pink lips parted ever so slightly, the nervous bob of your throat as you swallowed. The way you looked away to distract yourself with your drink. I knew then I wanted to have you underneath me, sug'. Wanted to press up against you and run my hands through your perfect hair," fingers gently brushed along the nape of Link's neck making him moan lowly in his throat.  
  
"When I was up on stage dancing, I wanted to show you how good a dancer I was. But then I noticed your cute little rump escaping part way through. I was hurt. But then when I got back to your table, your drink was still there. So I sat in your spot and chatted up your friends. The lovely lady with the fiery red hair told me you were  _ very _ interested. Then I had to wonder, how hard could you get for me? Could I make you come for me with a dance? Gosh I wanted to know what you sounded like when you moaned," those nimble fingers traced the shell of his other ear as that sinful mouth poured words into the other.  
  
"You were so responsive for me, a shame you were holding back because of your friends. The soft whimper I heard, well let's just say I used that to get off to that night," the low chuckle in Link's ear made him shiver as the pads of the dancer's fingers gently brushed across his nipple. "I knew I just had to get you back here. And I did."  
  
Wood pressed the softest of kisses to Link's earlobe and a broken moan escaped his throat. God he just wanted to touch, wanted to feel those soft lips against his. He was so fucking hard in his jeans just from the words being whispered into his ear.  
  
"You said you wanted me in any way you could. I wanted to slide those shorts off for you. Wanted you to use those long fingers to spread me open. Wanted you to fuck me up against the wall until I forgot my own name," the blond puffed a breath over the dark haired man's ear, pulling another moan from deep in his throat.  
  
Link wanted to give this man anything he could, if he wanted Link to fuck him up against the wall, he would do it in a heartbeat. Anything to have the man touch his dick. Anything to get relief.  
  
"Dunno how many times I've thought of that dick in me. You're so long, bet I'd feel you for days. Wanted you so bad I even broke the rules," at that the dancer cradled one of Link's tense hands. Slowly unfurling the fingers and pressing it to the sheer fabric of his shirt.  
  
The pads of Link's fingers brushed along a hardened nub, making the tall man shiver in his lap. "Let these hands touch. And you were so respectful, but I wanted more. I still want so much more. Want to sit in your lap and ride you until you're calling out my name. Want you to make a mess of me, instead of your poor jeans."  
  
"Want to squeeze down on that hard cock while you hold me down and take what you need from me. Want to get off on nothing but your dick slamming into me over an’ over again. Want to hear your voice as you spill inside me."  
  
Just like that, from words alone, Link was spilling into his pants, a low moan working its way out of his chest. "Fuck, Wood."  
  
"Gosh sug' you flatter me. Too bad I can't have a taste," the wet swipe of tongue over his earlobe made Link's spent cock twitch in his pants.  
  
"You're trying to murder me, aren't you?" Link panted, he was spent from doing nothing but listening.  
  
"Only trying to make sure I see you next week hon."  
  
Link let his head fall back onto the back of the bench, lungs struggling for air. "I don't think I could say no even if someone paid me."

**Author's Note:**

> I want Rhett to sit in my lap and tell me all the things he wants me to do to him.
> 
> Holy fuck. This took too long to write because Rhett would not shut up.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)~!


End file.
